


Under the Hood

by TheMeaningofHaste



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Mechanic Dean, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top! Castiel, bottom! dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMeaningofHaste/pseuds/TheMeaningofHaste
Summary: It’s been two weeks. Two weeks of late nights and empty beds. Two weeks of sitting alone at the dinner table. Two weeks with either only a minute or two spared before running out the door. Two weeks of missing his husband and Castiel is done.He's at the auto shop with a bag of greasy burgers and he's going to spend some quality time with his husband if it's the last thing he does.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	Under the Hood

**Author's Note:**

> This was an exercise in writing in the present tense and let me just say; never again. It officially made my brain hurt. But it was worth it for a little moment with these two idiots in love. 
> 
> This is unbeta'd so any errors are my own.

It’s been two weeks. Two weeks of late nights and empty beds. Two weeks of sitting alone at the dinner table. Two weeks with either only a minute or two spared before running out the door. Two weeks of missing his husband and Castiel is done. 

Yes, he knows that Dean has been pulling these long hours for a reason. This car restoration is his baby, no one else can touch it.  _ ‘It’s a 1970 Plymouth Hemi Couda convertible Cas. There were only 21 of these ever made! _ ’ He gets it. This restoration could put the shop on the map, so Castiel has been good and hasn’t complained. 

But now he’s done. It’s nearly 8 o’clock on a Sunday night and Cas has a bag full of burgers and he’s  _ going  _ to see his husband for more than ten minutes if it’s the last thing he does. 

Most of the lights of Singer’s Auto are off when he arrives but he can see the glow of a light on at one of the far bays. As Cas uses his spare key to get in, he can make out the sound of Dean singing along to Led Zeppelin from inside the workshop. Cas can’t help but smile as he slips quietly into the workshop. 

The bays are all full of classic cars in some state of disrepair. Ever since Dean took the shop over from his Uncle Bobby, he’s turned it into a haven for classic cars, especially muscle cars. Cas lets his fingers trail over the hoods as he passes and feels a surge of pride. He’s so damn proud of his husband. He could just use a few minutes alone with him so he could show him how much. 

Dean is hunched over, under the hood of the car, his hips swaying to the music. Cas tries to keep quiet as he sneaks up behind him. He gently sets the bag of take out on the workbench next to the stereo and leans back for a minute to enjoy the view. Coveralls may not be the sexiest attire but the way the fabric is pulled tight over Dean’s ass should be illegal. 

Unable to keep his hands to himself any longer, Cas steps forward and lets his hands rest on Dean’s hips. Dean jumps, smacking his head on the hood hard enough that it makes Cas cringe. 

“Ow, mother fucker, who the fuck?” Dean curses as he turns around, one hand going to rub his head. “Cas! What are you doing here?”

Dean’s surprised smile lights up the room, his eyes crinkling in the corners in that way that Cas loves. “I brought dinner,” Cas replies and tightens his grip on Dean’s hips before pulling him close. 

“You packed me dinner this morning,” Dean teases, grin growing. 

Cas cocks a brow. “Are you saying that you don’t want your bacon cheeseburger?”

Dean lets out a low groan at just the thought. “You really are the best husband.”

“I know.” 

Cas lets go of Dean’s hips and cups his face before pulling him into a kiss. With a happy hum, Dean cards a hand through Castiel’s hair, his silicone wedding band catching lightly on the strands. Dean nibbles on his lower lip before licking into his mouth and God, Castiel has missed this. 

They kiss through the next two Zeppelin songs, neither man ready to let go just yet; not when Cas can feel the beginning of an erection pressing against his thigh. He can’t stop when Dean’s hips begin to roll against his own and he definitely can’t stop when Dean breaks the kiss to lick and kiss his way across Castiel’s jaw. He tugs on Castiel’s ear with his teeth, eliciting a low groan. 

“The food is going to get cold,” Cas pants while Dean sucks and bites at his neck. 

“Not hungry for food,” Dean murmurs. The two-day-old stubble on his chin scratches against the top of Cas’ collarbone where he’s pulled on the fabric of Cas’ shirt. 

Cas gasps softly as Dean laves at his collarbone. He tries to keep track of his thoughts but it’s growing steadily more difficult by the second. “Your hands are disgusting.”

Letting out a low growl of frustration, Dean uses his hold on the back of Cas’ head to pull him back into a searing kiss. “Fine, but you don’t move while I’m gone; got it?”

Cas shoots him a salute before sagging back against the workbench. His heart is pounding and his blood is rushing in his ears, loud enough that he could barely hear the sink running on the other side of the shop. He sneaks a hand down to palm his erection through his jeans, letting his head roll back and his eyes flutter shut at the friction. 

“I thought I told you not to move.”

Cas shivers at the hot breath against his neck and the tight grip on his hips. “You were taking too long,” he says, trying, and failing, not to grin. 

With a growl, Dean leans in and sucks a mark above Cas’ shirt collar. “Or were you just too desperate you couldn’t wait?”

Cas lets his head roll to the side, giving Dean more room to work. “Can you blame me? I’ve been waiting for this for weeks,” he groans as Dean rolls his hips. 

For a moment everything stops. Cas opens his eyes to see a flash of hurt and guilt on Dean’s face. Dean rubs the back of his neck and refuses to make eye contact. “Yeah I, uh, I’m sorry sweetheart. I just get so caught up and…”

Cas crashes their mouths together to stop his husband from needlessly apologizing any more. When he pulls away they’re both panting for air and Dean looks more than a little confused. 

“You don’t need to apologize, Dean,” Cas says as he brushes his thumbs across Dean’s cheekbones. “You’re worth the wait any time. I’m so proud of everything you’ve done.”

Dean opens his mouth to protest but Cas places his hand over his mouth before he can get anything out. “I’m serious Dean, let me show you how proud I am.”

Slowly, Cas pulls back. One hand traces over Dean’s pectoral while the other tugs on the zipper of Dean’s coveralls. There’s a sharp inhale of breath from Dean as the sleeves of the coveralls are pushed over his arms and then pulled down to his waist. His shirt is rucked up, the edge of his jeans peeking out and Cas lets his thumb dip under it. 

“Close the hood to the car Dean.” Cas flicks open the button of Dean’s jeans before stepping back to watch his husband scramble to obey. Even in the heat of his arousal, Dean is gentle with the car, tenderly lowering the hood until the last second. Once he’s done, Dean turns back towards Cas and leans back on his hands. 

“Good,” Cas says as he leans in to nuzzle the bolt of Dean’s jaw. 

He presses a kiss over the stubble while lowering the zip on Dean’s jeans. He fights back a grin as Dean shivers against him with pure want as Cas tugs his coveralls, jeans, and boxer briefs down to his thighs. Cas loves this, this moment of power where Dean is completely his. They’ve been married for eight years and Castiel still can’t get enough of it. 

“Cas, sweetheart,” Dean whines as his hips push up against the air. His cock is flushed red where it juts out and it’s the most beautiful thing Cas has ever seen, their wedding day excluded. 

“I’ve got you.” Cas kisses a trail down Dean’s neck and over his torso before sinking down to his knees right there on the dirty garage floor. 

“Oh fuck,” Dean gasps as he looks down at Castiel between his legs. His hands automatically search out Cas’ dark locks. 

With a wicked grin, Cas leans forward and runs his tongue over the tip of Dean’s erection, lapping up a bead of precome. He hums softly at the taste, salty and musky from Dean’s work in the garage all day. Another lick over the cockhead and Cas brings his hands up to knead the tense muscles of Dean’s thighs. 

Cas leans in to wrap his lips around Dean’s cock before swallowing him down, inch by inch until his nose brushes against wiry hairs. Cas and Dean both let out low groans. Cas has always loved the weight of Dean on his tongue, the feeling of Dean nudging against the back of his throat. He swallows around Dean, loving the way his husband cries out at the sensation. 

“Oh Cas, sweetheart,” Dean babbles a few minutes later as his fingers tighten in Castiel’s hair. “I’m close.”

Wrapping a hand around the base of Dean’s cock, Castiel pulls off with a lewd ‘pop’. After softly kissing the leaking tip of his cock, Cas slowly stands until they’re face to face. The confusion on Dean’s face making Cas grin. 

Tracing a hand under Dean’s shirt, Cas pinches and rolls the hard nub of his nipple. “Turn around and put your hands on the hood.”

Dean’s bright green eyes blow wide. “Did you really bring-?”

“Yes,” Cas interrupts as he digs a condom and a few packets of lube out of his front pocket. “I came prepared.”

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Dean groans as he fists a hand in the front of Castiel’s shirt and pulls him in for a kiss. 

Cas hums into the kiss, happily letting their tongues tangle for a minute before pulling back. “Turn and face the car, Dean.”

With a whimper, Dean does as he was told and turns to face the car, leaning forward on his arms and spreading his legs as far as the coveralls and his jeans will let him go. Cas traces his fingers lightly down Dean’s spine, over his tailbone, and dips in just above his hole. Dean shivers, his back arching into Cas’ touch. He’s desperate for every touch and caress and Castiel is more than happy to deliver. 

He massages the globes of Dean’s ass, his fingers kneading the tight muscle and pulling low groans from Dean. Dean lets out a soft cry of protest when the hands on his rear disappear. 

“Shh, it’s okay Dean. I’ve got you.” Castiel murmurs before a crinkling sound fills the air. 

Cas picks up a packet of lube from where he’d dropped them on the hood of the car. He tears a hole in the top with his teeth before drizzling it over his index finger. He knows his finger is cold when he brushes the tip of his finger over Dean’s hole, pulling a gasp from the other man. The lube is quick to warm up though as he pushes his finger in to the first knuckle. Dean is hot and tight around his finger and  _ God _ has he missed this. As he slides his finger in a little deeper, Cas can’t help but think how good this will feel around his dick.

One finger quickly becomes two, then three and soon Dean is begging for Cas to fuck him. Cas stands back and takes a second to admire the view in front of him. Dean has sunk down onto his elbows so his back is bowed and his ass his sticking up in the air, just presenting itself for Castiel’s taking. And Castiel  _ wants _ to take. 

Using his teeth again, Castiel tears open the condom wrapper and gets the rubber pulled free. His hand is sticky but it helps slick the outside of the condom as he rolls it on. The momentary friction as he smears more slick over his dick is more than welcome. Cas lets out a low groan before stopping himself. He doesn’t want to get too worked up before he’s inside Dean. 

“Are you ready?”

Dean pushes his hips back as he looks over his shoulder. “I’ve been ready Cas, come on!”

Not one to be told twice, Cas slowly presses the head of his cock past the tight rim of Dean’s entrance. He momentarily catches against his rim before easily sliding home in one languorous movement. Once he’s seated all the way inside Dean, Cas pauses to allow them both to adjust. If he thought Dean was hot and tight around his fingers, it’s nothing compared to how he feels around Castiel’s dick. It’s heaven.

After a minute Dean begins shifting beneath him, small thrusts of his hips as he tries to get Cas to move inside of him. With a soft moan, Cas grips Dean by the hips and snaps his hips. Both men cry out at the sudden sensation, encouraging Cas to do it again and again until he’s pounding into his husband. 

Slick sounds of Dean’s dick smearing against the hood are drowned out by the slapping of skin as Cas sets a punishing pace. He’d meant to take things slowly and tease it out but here, wrapped inside Dean’s heat, it’s impossible to slow down. It’s been too long for anything else.

“Cas, oh fuck sweetheart!” Dean groans, fisting one of his hands and slamming it down against the hood. “Don’t you dare fucking stop.”

“Never gonna stop Dean,” Cas grunts. His fingers tighten around Dean’s hips and he knows he’ll probably leave bruises but he knows that Dean won’t care. Dean’s always had a bit of a kink for being marked. “Feel so good.”

Cries of  _ yes _ and  _ fuck _ and  _ more _ echo off the shop walls as both men chase their release. Cas can feel that familiar heat building in his gut but he pushes it down. He needs Dean to come first, so he pulls out all the stops.

One hand crawls up Dean’s back to fist in his hair, tugging on the light brown locks so his head is pulled back and his back is arched. His other hand slides up Dean’s side underneath his shirt and begins to pinch and tug at his nipple. Dean’s cries grow and his hips begin to stutter where they push back to meet Castiel’s thrusts. 

“M close,” Dean gasps, his voice strained where his neck his arched. 

Cas picks up the pace, moving his hips hard and fast as he chases his own release. “I want you to come for me Dean,” he growls, his voice a low command. “I want you to come all over this car. I want the sight of it to be ruined for you, so that every time you work on it, all you can think about is this.”

With a loud cry of  _ Cas! _ Dean’s orgasm tears through him and hot ropes of come splatter across the paint of the car beneath him. Finally free to worry about his own pleasure, Cas releases Dean’s head and grips his hip once again. With Dean’s encouragement, it isn’t long before Castiel’s own orgasm washes over him. It starts from the tips of his toes and crashes over him until he’s seeing stars.

After a few final thrusts, Cas gently pulls out before leaning over his husband’s back. He places a row of kisses along the back of Dean’s neck before pushing up and off. He offers a hand to Dean who pushes off the car with a groan, stretching out his numb arms. 

“I’ve missed you,” Dean murmurs, pulling Castiel in close for a soft kiss.

“I missed you too.” Cas’ heart feels warm and light as his husband just leans against him, momentarily sharing his space just because he can. 

A few minutes later Cas is pulling away. “I think we need to clean up.”

Dean barks out a laugh as he pulls his underwear, jeans, and coveralls back up over his hips before he moves to the workbench for a clean rag. After making sure his own chest is clean, Dean tosses the rag to Cas who catches it and begins to wipe off his sticky hand. Cas tugs off the condom and ties it in a knot before gesturing across the shop.

“I’m going to go throw this away and use an actual sink.”

Dean just nods, turning to look at the mess he made on the Couda. It was nothing a little soap and water can’t fix but he pauses. It gives him a thrill to see the evidence of their lovemaking in front of him like that. Cas was right, he will definitely never look at the car in the same way after tonight. 

“Much better,” Cas says as he makes his way back towards Dean. “Are you hungry? Our food is probably cold but I can run out and grab something else.”

With a smirk, Dean pulls the greasy bag of burgers towards him and pulls one out. “You saying you’re too good for room temp burger Cas?”

Cas smiles, his eyes crinkling, as he pulls the other burger out of the bag. “There’s no place I would rather be than right here eating cold burgers with you Dean.”

Dean’s smirk turns into a shy smile. “I love you too Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please take a second to comment and let me know what you think! Comments and kudos make my day. 
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr at ScienceofSociopaths!


End file.
